


本命CP综合考卷

by NorthDeath



Series: 念以倾心 [55]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M, 问卷
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-31 04:57:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21077939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthDeath/pseuds/NorthDeath
Summary: 题目来自闲情论坛，门牌号568874，出题人是“苦逼教教主”姑娘。





	本命CP综合考卷

第一部分：原著回顾 （总25分）   
此部分考题，考生可携带一切原著官方作品（小说，漫画，动画，游戏等）参与回答，请勿携带个人或他人创作的同人作品参与回答。一经发现，取消考试资格。 

题目1：本命CP二人在原著里的关系是……（5分）  
鱼水之欢，未足为比。  
——宋·赵光义《太师、魏国公、尚书令、真定王神道碑》

题目2：本命CP的初相遇场景是……（5分）  
世宗用兵淮上，太祖拨滁州，宰相范质奏普为军事判官。宣祖卧疾滁州，普朝夕奉药饵，宣祖由是待以宗分。太祖尝与语，奇之。时获盗百馀，当弃市，普疑有无辜者，启太祖讯鞫之，获全活者众。  
——《宋史·赵普传》 

题目3：本命CP的分离场景是……任何一次分离均可，永别亦可。（5分）  
普为政颇专，廷臣多忌之。时官禁私贩秦、陇大木，普尝遣亲吏诣市屋材，联巨筏至京师治第，吏因之窃货大木，早称普市货鬻都下。权三司使赵玭廉得之以闻。太祖大怒，促令追班，将下制逐普，赖王溥奏解之。  
故事，宰相、枢密使每候对长春殿，同止卢中；上闻普子承宗娶枢密使李崇矩女，即令分异之。普又以隙地私易尚食蔬圃以广其居，又营邸店规利。卢多逊为翰林学士，因召对屡攻其短。会雷有粼击登闻鼓，讼堂后官胡赞、李可度受赇骫法及刘伟伪作摄牒得官，王洞尝纳赂可度，赵孚授西川官称疾不上，皆普庇之。太祖怒，下御史府按问，悉抵罪，以有粼为秘书省正字。普恩益替，始诏参知政事与普更知印、押班、奏事，以分其权。未几，出为河阳三城节度、检校太傅、同平章事。   
——《宋史·赵普传》

题目4：本命CP的标志性闪光弹事件OR图片是……（5分）  
太祖数微行过功臣家，普每退朝，不敢便衣冠。一日，大雪向夜，普意帝不出。久之，闻叩门声，普亟出，帝立风雪中，普惶惧迎拜。帝曰：「已约晋王矣。」已而太宗至，设重裀地坐堂中，炽炭烧肉。普妻行酒，帝以嫂呼之。因与普计下太原。普曰「太原当西北二面，太原既下，则我独当之，不如姑俟削平诸国，则弹丸黑子之地，将安逃乎？」帝笑曰：「吾意正如此，特库卿尔。」  
——《宋史·赵普传》 

题目5：本命CP争吵吵架闹矛盾事件OR图片……（5分）  
尝奏荐某人为某官，太祖不用。普明日复奏其人，亦不用。明日，普又以其人奏，太祖怒，碎裂奏牍掷地，普颜色不变，跪而拾之以归。他日补缀旧纸，复奏如初。太祖乃悟，卒用其人。又有群臣当迁官，太祖素恶其人，不与。普坚以为请，太祖怒曰：「朕固不为迁官。卿若之何？」普曰：「刑以惩恶，赏以酬功，古今通道也。且刑赏天下之刑赏，非陛下之刑赏，岂得以喜怒专之。」太祖怒甚，起，普亦随之。太祖入宫，普立于宫门，久之不去，竟得俞允。  
——《宋史·赵普传》 

加分题：列出本命CP二人在原著中各自的墙头们。本题6.9分，列出一个墙头扣0.1分，一个墙头都没有可拿满分。   
我是来试试能不能把分数扣光的（别闹）为节省名额只计汉纸不计妹纸。  
赵大：柴荣、赵光义、韩令坤、慕容延钊、石守信、王审琦、高怀德、张永德、曹彬、潘美、李处耘、王全斌、董遵诲、张琼、杨义、李崇矩、窦仪、卢多逊、李煜、钱俶  
普哥：赵光义、王溥、吕余庆、李崇矩、卢多逊、高怀德、曹彬、宋琪、王继英、王禹偁  
（于是男神很自然地被赵·杰克苏·香印双倍杀了_(:з」∠)_）

第二部分：萌路历程 （总30分）   
此部分考题，考生可携带一切原著官方作品（小说，漫画，动画，游戏等）参与回答，允许一定程度的个人发挥。请勿携带非本人创作的同人相关作品参与回答，一经发现，取消考试资格。 

题目1：本命CP心有灵犀事件OR图片。（5分）   
初，上既诛李筠及重进，一日，召赵普问曰：「天下自唐季以来，数十年间，帝王凡易八姓，战斗不息，生民涂地，其故何也？吾欲息天下之兵，为国家长久计，其道何如？」普曰：「陛下之言及此，天地人神之福也。此非他故，方镇太重，君弱臣强而已。今所以治之，亦无他奇巧，惟稍夺其权，制其钱谷，收其精兵，则天下自安矣。」语未毕，上曰：「卿无复言，吾已喻矣。」  
——《续资治通鉴长编》

题目2：本命CP让你瞬间落泪的场景OR描写。（5分）   
普少习吏事，寡学术，及为相，太祖常劝以读书。晚年手不释卷。  
——《宋史·赵普传》

题目3：本命CP发生过无法用“JQ”以外任何词来形容的事情。（5分）   
蔡君谟说：艺祖尝留王仁赡语，赵普奏曰『仁赡奸邪，陛下昨日召与语，此人倾毁臣。』艺祖於奏札后，亲翰。大略言“我留王仁赡说话？见我教谁去唤来，你莫肠肚儿窄妒他，我又不见是证见，只教外人笑我君臣不和睦，你莫恼官家。”赵约家见存此文字。  
——宋·龚鼎臣《东原录》

题目4：用身高，体重，个性三条分别形容本命CP中的两人。（5分）   
（注：由于史书资料实在缺乏，身高体重两条合一条，大家谅解。）

身高/体重（外貌）  
赵大：  
后唐天成二年，生于洛阳夹马营，赤光绕室，异香经宿不散。体有金色，三日不变。既长，容貌雄伟，器度豁如，识者知其非常人。  
——《宋史·太祖本纪》  
普哥：  
车驾征李筠，命普与吕馀庆留京师，普愿扈从，太祖笑曰：「若胜胄介乎？」  
——《宋史·赵普传》

个性  
赵大：  
帝性孝友节俭，质任自然，不事矫饰。  
——《宋史·太祖本纪》  
普哥：  
普性深沈有岸谷，虽多忌克，而能以天下事为己任。宋初，在相位者多龌龊循默，普刚毅果断，未有其比。  
——《宋史·赵普传》

题目5：用一首歌来形容你的本命CP。（5分）   
在《怀君深似某》和《深雪故人来》中犹豫了一下，还是选了前者。  
【尝得野僧语 恩爱譬如酒 浓时便可休  
雪夜而后 十有八九 彻夜怀君深似某】

题目6：本命CP的定情事件OR信物。（5分）   
乾德二年，范质等三相同日罢，以普为门下侍郎、平章事、集贤殿大学士。中书无宰相署敕，普以为言，上曰：「卿但进敕，朕为卿署之可乎？」普曰：「此有司职尔，非帝王事也。」  
——《宋史·赵普传》

加分题：用原著内容写本命CP的三行情诗，满分6.9分。不符合题目标准的情诗，视情况扣分。 

赵大 to 普哥  
朕与卿定祸乱以取天下  
所创法度子孙若能谨守  
虽百世可也

普哥 to 赵大  
皇弟忠孝全德  
岂有间然  
知臣者君愿赐昭鉴

第三部分：同人发挥 （总45分）   
此部分考题，请考生基于原著基础进行同人方面的创作，形式不限。不得使用原著内容，或他人创作参与考试；一经发现，取消考试资格。允许轻微的OOC倾向，如答案OOC过于严重，将不予计分。 

题目1：请描写本命CP带兔耳出镜的场景，形式不限。（5分）   
大宋乾德五年，岁次丁卯。  
“我不接受！”在赵匡胤的怒吼声里，整座福宁殿的四面墙都抖了三抖，“‘为了祈祷兔年风调雨顺所以要佩戴特殊头饰’这种理由！司天监的智商呢？被光义养的小桃花吃掉了吗！”  
正在给爱犬刷毛的开封尹打了个响亮的喷嚏。

“官家别冲动……毕竟这件事是白云先生亲派弟子来传话，如果不照着做万一有天灾人祸发生呢？”旁边的宰相并不畏惧天子之怒，而是轻轻拉过他的手，柔声细语地安慰道，“臣陪你戴好不好？”  
赵普一边说着，白白软软的两根兔耳就一边在他头顶上颤颤悠悠。  
惹得他官家情不自禁地伸手去揉了揉，毛茸茸的温暖触感。  
这样打扮起来的则平真心好可爱，如果可以每天在朝堂上见到……丢一丢老脸又何妨！  
“陈抟这老神棍一定是在打击报复我当年从他手底下赖了华山！”赵匡胤一边嚎着，一边从一堆五彩斑斓的兔耳中挑出色系最黑的那对扣在脑袋上，“回头让禁军挑一拨嗓门最大的兵去给他们科普‘依法纳税光荣，偷税漏税可耻’！”

第二天上朝时，尽管宰相事先打过招呼，在皇帝出现后还是发生了大规模的笑场。  
恼羞成怒之下赵匡胤颁布了一条命令，将兔耳作为官员法定头饰强行推广，力度比照当年推广“谁敢讲小话，打脸啪啪啪”的御制香印牌展角幞头。  
在有关部门的努力下，两个月后的大宋朝堂上终于很难踩到别人或自己的牙和下巴了，大家的头顶风光一派和谐，真是可喜可贺，可喜可贺。

而赵匡胤这位敢为时代之先，身体力行带头实施行为艺术的伟大君主，也在民间传说中留下了“艺祖”的光辉称号，永远为后人追慕敬仰。

题目2：请描写本命CP被关小黑屋时的场景，形式不限。请符合天朝和谐标准，不得有口口情节。文字描写不得少于200字，图片作品不得少于一张。（5分）  
周显德五年，十月。  
从昨天夜里就开始下雪，赵普出来的时候地上已经积了薄薄一层，踩在脚下咯吱作响。看到门外男人驻足等候的身影，他又惊又喜，几步迎上去：“节帅怎么……”  
赵匡胤很自然地握住手将他纳入自己伞下。  
“我今日休沐，就来看看你。”轻扬的嘴角笑意明暖，“则平是要出门？我陪你。”

赵普要去的地方是右长庆门东北的三馆。  
“听范师说，三馆虽然狭窄卑湿，又嘈杂混乱……但确实贮存了一些别处见不到的好书，兴许就有三郎找了很久的那几本唐传奇。我想赶在初七之前去抄出来。”  
“则平，你对匡义也太好了点吧？”三郎他哥有些不满地挠了挠他掌心，“我认得这小子二十年了，也没想过要给他准备什么生辰礼物。”  
这种微妙的痒意激得书生往旁边缩了缩，脸上就跳起一抹红云来。  
“毕竟是二十岁冠礼成人嘛……明年开春你生日的时候，我送你更好的。”  
赵匡胤轻咳一声，把他牵得更紧了些。  
“最好的东西，你已经给我了。”

功夫不负有心人，两人在三馆犄角旮旯里搜罗了小半个时辰后，赵普果然翻到了几册《三水小牍》。取出笔墨正打算研磨的时候，旁边赵匡胤已经捧着卷《六韬》一屁股坐在了地上。  
“看完记得放回原处。”  
“这个我清楚，不会给范公添麻烦的。”将军头也不抬，手下卷子展开得极快，“抄累了就歇会，我给你揉揉手腕。”  
赵普写字的速度也不慢。他没有专门学过书法，从小帮父亲处理公文，练就了一笔中规中矩的书体。清晰工整，却少些鲜明的个性。  
后来偶然知道赵匡胤最喜颜鲁公字，有意无意间，他自己笔迹也往遒劲雄浑的路上靠了过去。  
两个人各做各的事，连话都很少说上几句。耳边时常飘过门外兵士吵闹的声音，屋内却好像自成一方天地。沉默安静，让人觉得就算一直一直这样处下去，也没有什么不好。  
也许这就是三郎上次说的“心远地自偏”吧。

抄写时太过出神的结果，就是刚搁下笔便见赵匡胤托着腮望过来：“则平，咱们好像给人锁在这屋里了。”他口气倒并不着急，反而很有些吊儿郎当的欢快。  
赵普抬眼看到桌上蜡烛已经烧到短短一截，才知道现在必定很晚了。  
“节帅怎么也不唤我一声？”  
“嗨，我刚才瞧你瞧得入神了，也没听到声响。”灯花“啪”地爆开，屋内最后一丝光线消失了，淹没将军面上突如其来的忸怩，“反正已经出不去了，我想干脆就先让你抄完。”  
沉入黑暗的瞬间，两条结实有力的手臂攀上后背，温柔却也不容拒绝地将他拉入怀中。  
“别怕，我在这儿呢。”与此同时是男人炽热呼吸吹拂在耳畔。  
赵普便也顺势转过身去搂紧他脖子，答话时不由得带上分忍俊不禁：“元朗，其实我自小就不怕黑……唔……”  
对方用亲吻堵上了这张不解风情的嘴。

他俩对彼此间情/事已经驾轻就熟，然而因视觉被限制，肢体交缠似也有了几分新鲜滋味。更何况在外界寒风刺骨的时候，怎能不贪婪地索取爱人的体温？  
云消雨散后赵普有些疲倦地敛眸，跟着便感觉到温热的唇覆到自己眼睑上。  
“乖，别睡。在这儿睡明天要生病的……跟我说会儿话吧。”  
他喉间涌上一声慵懒的咕哝，跟着把脑袋埋进将军宽厚的胸膛，轻轻蹭了蹭：“要说什么？”

“比如说你抄给匡义的那本书……里面有什么有趣的故事吗？”  
“这个啊，”怀中人口气听起来清醒了些，“我想想……从前有个叫步非烟的姑娘，嫁给了一个军官武公业。但是她不喜欢这个大老粗，她喜欢邻居家的书生赵象。他们私/通了两年，终于被武公业发现了。赵象翻墙逃走，步非烟被武公业用马鞭打死了。”  
“为什么步非烟不喜欢武人反而喜欢穷措大！”赵匡胤咬牙切齿地说，“我讨厌这女人，换个故事。”  
“因为她从小饱读诗书而武公业不认字……嗯，从前有个叫鱼玄机的女冠，艳名远播，有很多入幕之宾。有天她出门在外，回来之后婢女绿翘告诉她刚才某某人来找过她。鱼玄机怀疑绿翘和某某人私/通，就把绿翘活活打死了。后来事情败露，鱼玄机就被依律处斩。”  
“为什么我弟弟会对一部充满了‘女郎通/奸被打死’的书感兴趣啊？！”

赵普噗嗤一声笑了出来。  
“《三水小牍》里也不全是这样的故事……啊，这篇你一定喜欢。题目是《董汉勋宴阵没同僚》。”

董汉勋是个威风凛凛的将军，精通骑射，力当数人。  
董汉勋在大唐西北戍守了很多年，羌人很害怕他。  
董汉勋有天对他妻子说：“明天有十几位故人要来看望我，你多准备一些酒食。”  
董汉勋的妻子准备了很丰富的酒菜，但是第二天却只看见丈夫独自走回家来，向着空中的虚无言笑晏晏，提起一个又一个她并不熟悉的表字。好端端的宴席，最后却办得像祭奠一样。  
董汉勋面对妻子的质问，只是轻描淡写地回答道：  
“这些人都是我当年在边关上战死的同袍啊，隔了这么久回来看看我而已，有什么好奇怪的呢？”

赵匡胤沉默了很久。  
“后来……董汉勋自己也战死了吧？”  
“对，第二年王仙芝攻城……董汉勋死守北门，射杀数十人。箭尽，复拔剑砍杀数十人。剑折，复抽屋椽再杀数十人。力尽战死。”  
“真好。”他紧紧地搂住怀里的人，滚烫的眼泪滴在两具紧密贴合的身体上，“真好……他是一个真正的军人……我如果也能这么死，这辈子就没有任何遗憾了。”  
“赵元朗！我不准你这么说！连官家都夸你是大周的福将……”赵普恶狠狠地咬上自家节帅的肩膀，“谁死了你都死不了。你一定会活到天下一统解甲归田的那天，活到老得走不动路的时候……”  
“别，活到抱不动你的时候我就真生不如死了，”那混账在他耳边笑得没心没肺，“也没什么好遗憾的，逢年过节我媳妇能办桌酒席请我上来一起吃就成。”  
“你想得美！你要是敢比我早死……你别指望我会在死人身上掏一文钱！我还不如再去找一个！”

赵（普）尝出镇河阳、襄、邓三郡，皆以严重肃下，政务自集。唯圣节日即张乐设筵，则丰厚饮馔，凡一巡酒，则遍劝席中吃尽。尽与不尽，但劝至三而止，其雅素也又如此。  
——宋·丁谓《丁晋公谈录》

题目3：请描写本命CP中受的一方提出反攻“让我在上面做一次吧！”时，攻的反应。要求同题目2。（5分）  
“元朗，今天让我犯上一次如何？”  
“……怎么会突然这样想？”赵匡胤利落地除去宰相身上最后的衣物，顺便把他在自己臀上作怪的手拨开，“我以为你对这档子事不感兴趣来着。”  
“确实不感兴趣。”赵普笑眼弯弯，“不过嘛……燕国公主跟我说，如果这件事官家不肯答应，就说明他不够爱我。”  
“你官家真不够爱你，早该喊人把这犯上狂徒拖出去砍了。”官家将床帐一把拉下来，“离那疯丫头远点，可别让她把我的则平带沟里去。”

翌日，大宋归德军节度使、驸马都尉高怀德先生莫名其妙地被扣了半年俸禄。

题目4：请描写本命CP中攻的一方对受的一方说：“你这个不守妇道的男人！”时，受的回答。要求同题目2。（5分）  
“赵则平，你这不守妇道的男人！”  
“臣又不是妇……为什么要守妇道？”赵普将手头几本弹劾奏表丢进瓦壶里预备销毁，任当朝天子扯住自己衣袖继续碎碎念：  
“俗话说‘君为臣纲，夫为妻纲’，可见君臣就是夫妇。你身为我赵家妇，忤逆犯上，还不算不守妇道？”  
“中间的‘父为子纲’被官家……被开封尹养的小桃花吃了吗？官家怎么不说臣是你儿子呢？”   
“……咳咳，以前好歹喊过你几年哥，这不是一时半会拉不下这个脸嘛。”  
赵普默默地把最后一本“宰相恃君宠而行不法，其祸烈于妲己、褒姒”扔了进去：“好，就算妾是君家新妇，又怎么忤逆犯上了？”  
赵匡胤正要开口，突闻宰相凉凉的一句：“哦，昨晚上你不成反被上那出就不用说了。”  
他瞬间真想把人摁倒再教育他一遍忤逆犯上的后果。

“《女诫》云：‘敬顺之道，妇人之大礼也’。我不想给那个某某升官，你非要我升，甚至不惜熬夜把奏表粘起来逼我心疼你，这是不顺。不顺则不敬。所以说你不守妇人敬顺之道。”  
“官家这就说得差了。”赵普冲他翻了个漂亮的白眼，“什么叫‘不顺则不敬’？顺非敬也。孔圣有言曰‘当不义，则子不可以不争于父，臣不可以不争于君；故当不义，则争之。从父之令，又焉得为孝乎’，又曰‘君子之事上也，进思尽忠，退思补过，将顺其美，【今上御名首字】救其恶，故上下能相亲也’。无论美恶一味顺从，是小人阿谀之行，又怎么能称得上敬？”  
“靠则平你学问见长啊，居然都会引《孝经》了！”  
“彼此彼此，官家学问也见长呢，居然知道臣今天引的不是《论语》。”  
“……咳咳咳，相互帮助，共同进步嘛。”  
“所以说，父亲要立遗嘱把家产传给叔叔，做儿子的不上去抱大腿哭劝他改变主意，是为不孝；君主不给该升官的人升官，做臣子的不拍砖拍到他脑袋清醒，是为不忠；丈夫莫名其妙指责你不守妇道，做妻子的不赶紧踹了他另找小鲜肉，是为不智……”  
“你他/娘/的想找谁？！”  
“哎呀别乱来，这儿可是政事堂……呜……赵元朗你这不守君道的男人……”

题目5：请描写本命CP一夜过后，第二天早起时的场景。要求同题目2。（5分）  
宋开宝二年，二月。  
赵普在皇帝臂弯里醒来。眼睫的颤动很是轻微，却被一直注视他的男人迅速捕捉到，随后便是唇齿间野火般撩起的掠夺，极尽缠绵。  
松开时双方都有些气息不稳，赵匡胤手指顺着他光/裸的背滑下，潜进昨夜被反复攻占过的地方。侵入来得猝不及防，宰相不禁皱起了秀气的双眉：“嗯……今天不赶早行军吗……”  
情/事后沙哑慵懒的语声显然让君王极为受用，含笑亲了亲他眼角。  
“雨还在下呢，只好继续驻跸。”  
“哦……”赵普这才想起昨天大军因突降骤雨滞留潞州的事，正打算再问问各路粮草的安排，却很快被弄得完全没有力气思考。

等赵匡胤意犹未尽地结束这场胡闹时，已是近午时分。  
清理过后皇帝动作轻柔地为他系上衣带：“昨日你说出兵不宜先治转运使之罪，使敌目我以粮草不充……确实是这个道理。今早我已下诏命王祐知潞州，想必粮车堵塞城道的问题也快解决了。”  
“以王景叔的才干，确实不用担心。”赵普抬手抚平他领口的褶皱，“只是雨势似乎没有缓解的迹象……恐怕会耽误行军。”  
“过几日再不停，便派人去寺庙祈晴罢。”赵匡胤拔去宰相一根白发，捧冠为他戴上，“今天就让官家和我的圣人偷一日闲。”  
他的圣人小心翼翼地将佩玉在天子腰间结好，笑道：“官家尚且春秋鼎盛，臣可是已经老了。”  
“说的什么话？十年前则平随我伐李筠时是什么模样，如今你还是什么模样。”  
皇帝温热的叹息吹在他颈项。  
“……只是瘦了许多。”

不知道是不是这个原因，之后姗姗来迟的朝食中，赵匡胤一直致力于将他面前的碟子填满。  
“元朗，我真吃不了这么多。”  
“能吃多少吃多少，剩下的我吃。”皇帝又夹了一筷子菜过来，“又不会浪费，放心。”  
饭后说要偷闲的人又搬出一摞奏表摆在眼前，也不知道出兵在外哪来这么多人用非军情的东西来向官家传达自己的殷殷之心。  
本来打算回去补觉的赵相公摸了摸肚皮。  
……果然还是拉他出去走走比较好。

雨已经小了很多，却显得更连绵不断了。  
在新任知州王祐的调配下，昨天让赵匡胤窝火的那些挡路粮车已经分道奔赴前线，潞州城中此刻畅通无阻。  
十年前那场叛逆并没有留下什么痕迹。漫天织就的水光下整座城池宁静庄严，怀抱着山河肃穆等待云开日出。  
就像他们一步一个脚印夯出的盛世，不显山不露水，但终会抟扶摇直上。  
“平定了北汉，南汉和南唐不过探囊取物。到时候值得我亲征的，就只有契丹。”皇帝在伞柄上握紧宰相的手指，“陪我的则平回幽州归宁的日子，不会远了。”  
“嗯。”赵普回眸对他一笑。

“我等着那天。”

题目6：请描写本命CP死后到地狱相遇时的场景。要求同题目2。（5分）  
比起最后几年病魔缠身的痛苦，死前刹那放空的感觉简直如释重负。

还是会有些不舍的。  
对浸透了自己一生心血的万里江山，对素昔有憾却也相互扶持了十几年的君主，对此去暌违的亲朋。  
然而时候到了。  
天命如此，容不得你拒绝。  
也罢，将功名让与后人又何妨！  
赵普踏上那条路，脚步从容镇定，再不回头。  
在你们手中，大宋只会更好。  
一定会的。

没想过幽冥路会给他一个重游故地的机会。  
由近及远，溯流而上。

洛阳。  
他在自家宅园驻足了片刻，当年先皇夸口说要给他盖得比皇宫更好，现在看来果然漂亮得很。可惜每次回洛总是来去匆匆，等终于致仕却又为沉疴所困，无力玩赏了。  
汴京。  
讣告传来的刹那所有人都听见金殿上帝王谕旨突然哽在喉咙。他向孩童般失声恸哭的人伸出手去，却只握住一把秋风。  
襄州。邓州。孟州。  
首次罢相出镇时椎心泣血的悲哀已经淡去。再踏上曾经守护过的土地，他只欣慰自己到底不负一方升平。  
太原。  
他的主上此生都没攻陷的城池，如今已斩断龙首，沦落丘嘘。但青史会永远记得那个男人噙泪的话语：“我宁不得太原，岂忍驱汝曹冒锋刃，蹈必死之地乎！”

突然不敢继续走下去。  
他知道之后会看见什么。维扬佳地，上党危城。瓦桥朔风，淮南秋水。无论南征还是北伐，无论那人是将军还是皇帝，赵普永远都在他身后最近的地方。  
一十七年，六千多个日日夜夜，须臾不离。哪里有开国之君的旌旗，哪里就有他的宰相的足印。  
他害怕自己回首不见故人。  
可死生大事，毕竟不能停留。

终于还是回到了最初相见之地。  
滁州孤月高悬。  
清流关下水鸣溅溅，遥遥地有马蹄声从身后传来，渐行渐近。  
他不敢置信地转过脸去，刹那间碧落黄泉俱都忘却。  
银甲雕鞍的将军纵声大笑，掠过身侧时一把将他揽住扯入怀中，还是当年大言“吾故欲敌识我耳”的桀骜模样。相拥触感是不同于生者的真实，落下的亲吻亦气息冰冷。  
就像昔日城楼阴影下那场厮缠，将军坚硬的胸甲在许多年后，突然硌疼他心口。  
“说好了要陪我的则平回幽州归宁。”  
他听见爱人低柔笃定的语声。

“我赵匡胤，从不食言。”

题目7：请描写本命CP蔬菜化的场景，文字，图片均可。（5分）  
宋乾德二年正月，帝下诏劝农。  
为了表示天子与万民“并耕而食，饔飧而治”的决心，赵匡胤兴致勃勃地在御苑角落里开了块菜地。只可惜还没坚持多久，君主很快发现自己闲暇时间还是更乐意和弟兄们喝酒打猎，便将农事完全抛到了脑后。  
倒是苦了内侍行首张德钧，哪怕圣上不提他也不敢怠慢了这些菜祖宗。每日督促底下人殷勤侍弄不说，有时还要挽起袖子自己下地，天知道他入宫后多久没做过这个了。  
不过倒是因祸得福跟新任宰相搭上了线。在赵普提出“我也来帮帮忙吧”的时候他直接怔住，而这种受宠若惊很快因为对方动作之娴熟变成了惊恐——  
我的好相公哎，除了背书和给官家生孩子外，你到底还有什么是不会的？

转眼间春去秋来，到了收获季节赵匡胤总算又想起这茬。  
在内官之首和朝官之首的悉心照料下，官家的小菜园里一派欣欣向荣、争丰斗硕的繁华景象。因此皇帝龙颜大悦，便兴起摆宴大召群臣。  
当然，带头大哥“亲手”种出来的东西，自然是只给你们看不给你们吃的。  
酒过三巡，翰林学士窦仪先生奉圣命，高声朗诵南朝沈约诗曰：  
“寒瓜方卧垄，秋菰亦满陂。紫茄纷烂熳，绿芋郁参差。初菘向堪把，时韭日离离。高梨有繁实，何减万年枝？”  
这场赏菜会的气氛，顿时被推上高/潮。

赵匡胤面前摆着个偌大的冬瓜。  
霜皮露叶，大腹便便。  
他乘着酒意深情地摸了摸它光滑的瓜皮：“真有大将风度，不愧是我的种，像朕。”  
刚才还恣性欢笑的众人瞬间都被钳住了舌头。  
官家却浑然不觉，只顾将大手豪迈挥舞。  
“诸卿亦可各择一菜自喻，毕竟人多了热闹嘛。”  
诡异的沉默中最后还是宰相先起身，从鬓边取下方才顺手摘的冬葵，搁在那便宜太子的瓜蒂上。细小雪白的花朵，在墨绿底色映衬下愈发显得柔弱无依。  
“这便算作臣罢。”

若葵藿之倾叶，太阳虽不为之回光，然终向之者，诚也。  
——魏·曹植《求通亲亲表》

题目8：请描写本命CP其中一方出轨后，另外一方的反应。此题目分两部分：攻方出轨，受方出轨。只描写其中一种可能扣5分。（10分）   
攻方出轨：  
“你听说了吗？咱们那位相公昨儿找人把翰林卢学士揍了一顿。”  
“揍得好揍得妙，早该有人治治他了。”  
“咳，吕兄你能别对他这么痴汉脸么……我现在还没向官家举报你对他媳妇儿图谋不轨，都是因为同僚爱啊——”  
“薛兄你离我远点。吕某很有原则的，从来不泡直男，腐直男也不行。”  
“……吕兄你就不好奇姓卢的为毛被揍吗？”  
“好吧满足你，为毛？”  
“话说昨儿官家喝高了，光着脊梁窜到翰林院来，正巧卢子让当值。结果就给他一把拉到寝殿里去了……吕兄你去哪？”  
“找人再把卢多逊那小婊砸揍一顿！”  
“哎别别，其实官家没来得及犯错真的……窦仪陶谷王祐赵逢合力把卢子让救出来了，虽然他看起来不是很乐意被救的样纸……”  
“薛子平你看起来对前因后果清楚得很啊。”  
“因为之前官家喝的酒是我酿出来的，不小心加了点料……靠吕余庆你放开我！我媳妇儿都没打过我！说好的同僚爱呢？！”

受方出轨：  
“你听说了吗？咱们的顶头上司要换人了。”  
“李守则做得好好的，为啥要换？”  
“说来话长，前些日子我们的枢密使先生不是跟那位相公结婚了嘛……”  
“靠这么大的事我怎么没听说过？！他不想活了吗！”  
“啊啊我口误，是结亲，结亲啦！结婚的是他闺女跟赵相的儿子。”  
“曹国华你今天来涮我的吗！咱官家是心胸这么狭窄的人？”  
“潘哥你听我解释……本来单单儿女亲家是没啥啦，但是圣上有天心血来潮跑政事堂找赵相公的时候，正好瞅见李崇矩拉着人手深情款款地说‘愿与兄为通家之好’……”  
“……说起来，确实好些天没见到李枢密了，原来他是补牙去了吗？”  
“咳咳，谁知道呢——对了潘哥我是来提醒你的！你的处境很危险啊！”  
“啥？！”  
“李崇矩就是前车之鉴，牵扯到这两人之间没好事……赵相刚听说上回你跟官家喝酒喝到光膀子了，你知道自从出了卢【消音】那档子事他就对这方面特别敏感嘛。”  
“老/子是直男！老/子要找也要找直男，绝不找官家那样的死基佬！”  
“……你的性向不重要。重要的是伟大的皇帝陛下为了自证清白，已经告诉赵则平说其实咱俩是一对……仲询！仲询你振作一点！”


End file.
